Real Demons Fall in Love
by Ankoku no Tenshi
Summary: A heated falling out with Inuyasha leads Kagome back to the future. Put out by his words she opts for a peaceful stroll in the park. No sooner than she gets there there are people running and screaming everywhere. What's going on? Just a brawl between our Youko and a strange koumori. But who is the girl Youko is holding and why does she exchange blood with Kagome? Please Review...


**Real Demon's Fall in Love**

* * *

**I guess I'm too late,  
I'm dancing this dance alone  
This chapter's done,  
The story goes on**

(Wedding Dress by J. Reyez)

* * *

**Chapter One: Drop In the Bucket**

* * *

"You really are insane" stated Inuyasha. "What shard detector in her right mind would shoot at a demon she couldn't defeat?"

Kagome stared at him, heatedly, while trying to catch her breath "You're one… to talk! What male in… his right mind … would stand there… and watch… a girl die?"

"Feh"

That was the raindrop that broke the dam. "What did you just say?'

Repressing the urge to growl, the white haired boy glared back "I said "Feh". Next you know she'll be claiming she's deaf."

"Feh? Feh! You and that blasted word! Feh this, feh that. I'll feh you!" Kagome, grabbing a wooden bowl off the floor, then hurled it at the boy. To her dismay he caught it yet that only seemed to intensify the anger. She hurled dishes rapid fire with the goal of conking him out cold. "How DARE—you play—Russian roulette—with my life—then have—the NERVE—to call ME—names!"

Inuyasha took refuge behind the Miroku as the barrage bowls came bulleting in. Everyone watched as the poor monk was used to shield his friend from Kagome's wrath. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Why you loathsome little—" She halted long enough to allow him to peek above ground. "I don't know why I expected any different of an overbearing guy like you. All you ever do is criticize everything I do, including my trying to save your life. Well you know what, Inuyasha, I can't take it anymore! I'm done" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Well, see if I care! Kikyo would never treat me this w—" His last word was cut off as he caught the scent of tears in the air. For the third time in their acquaintance she was crying and for some reason it shattered his heart.

"Fine, good luck with your "precious" clay pot…" she cried tossing the last bowl making a direct hit with his noggin. "Jerk!"

* * *

"How could he?" said Kagome, as she climbed out of the well house. Tears that threatened to spill never came as the night haired girl cleared the shrine steps.

He had gone too far this time…She knew Inuyasha still cared for Kikyo, but he didn't have to compare her to that-witch. The dark haired teen had done everything in her power to surpass the clay pot in her quest to defeat Naraku and earn Inuyasha's love but it was never enough for him. When would he see her as more than Kikyo's reincarnation?

Kagome stopped to watch the girl staring back through the puddle. Her cerulean eyes were puffy and red. She couldn't go home like this. They'd know the moment she walked in the door and grace her with their pitying glances. "Oh, hun, you were too good for him" they'd say. However, she didn't want their pity. She just wanted someone to love _**her**_ for her…Was that too much to ask?

A slight tug beneath her uniform went unnoticed. "Stupid Inuyasha"

The tugging soon stopped then there was a soft pink glow from within it. Obliviously Kagome began walking again, this time her destination the park.

"KABOOM!"

Screams emitted from her destination as two women hurried from the place with their children in hand.

Kagome finally noticed her half of the jewel glowing purely from under her sailor top. "A demon? In broad daylight?" She sprinted for place where the women had come from No soon than she made it, she came face to face with an all out demon brawl!

Their speed was incredible! To the untrained eye they were but blurs destroying a playground, however, the cerulean eyed girl wasn't a normal girl.

There were two of them. The first was of brunet hair and pointed ears. Equally brown bat wings sprouted from his back in a sharp arch, aiding his speed. He was donned in a shade opposite of his eyes, a dark midnight blue, with a sinister smirk on his features.

The second however took her breath away. He was the utter opposite of the bat boy. White robe like shirt and pants adorned this godlike creature in a tight fit. Silver strands cascaded down his back to an equally silver tail. Atop his head rested her favorite thing in the entire world: two delectable kitsune ears!

She watched as he dodged bat boy's talons with grace and ease but he wasn't attacking! Her eyes drifted to his arms and there she found… a girl? A teenager no older than herself was cradled in his arms unconscious.

Kagome knew she had to do something but what? If she took aim now she might end up purifying the kitsune in addition and hurting the girl. It looked like there was only one choice.

* * *

Youko was becoming frustrated! Where was this demon getting this strength from? He was just an average koumori wasn't he? No sooner than that thought crossed his mind, he was struck through the side with his enem y's claws and flung into the nearest tree.

The silver haired man, clutched the girl to his chest as he angled his body. His back came in contact with the base of a tree.

"SNAP!" The tree cracked in half!

He glanced down at the girl in his arms. "She's okay" he sighed then glared at the koumori. What was he going to do? With the girl in his care he couldn't attack. He couldn't put her down otherwise this demon would kill her, just like the others. There had to be another way!

The brunet koumori advanced on Youko intent on finishing the job when something came soaring in knocking him upside the head. At first he ignored the slight pain until another object struck him lower. "Hey ugly over here!" came a feminine shout in the opposite direction.

That directed his attention to the girl throwing rocks.

Youko noticed this as well. Was this human insane or just have a death wish? He was about to shout run but it came too late. He cursed as the koumori was in front of her in seconds. But the girl had something in her hands now. A bow and arrow?

* * *

Kagome watched the demon advance on her in seconds. But she was ready. In a flash she had her bow in hand. Notching an arrow she took aim on the enemy demon, then prayed between clenched teeth "Hit the mark!"

The man cackled "What are you going to do human? Shoot me?"

"Bingo"

Her arrow soared for the demon piercing the mark, his heart! Pink flames seared began to sear his flesh as he screeched in pain till there was nothing left but a violet shard.

Plucking the jewel shard from the pile of ash, the night haired girl watched it turn a soft shade of pink before looking up at the kitsune. He was there his honeyed eyes going between the girl in his care and the priestess. Slowly Kagome made her way over to them then carefully felt for a pulse. It was flittering. "She's dying" said the man gruffly.

"Maybe I can get an ambulance. She still has a chance!"

"No they wouldn't get here in time" he said "Can you heal?"

Fear flickered across the girl's cerulean eyes "Me?"

He nodded.

"A little but not injuries like this!"

"Miko, if she is to have a chance at survival then you must!" said the kitsune urgently.

"Mmnn... Okay. I'll try"

Kagome focused all her energy into her palms until they began to glow a brilliant pink. Then forcing the healing through the girls system she tried to reconnect tissues, regenerate nerves, and rejuvinate life back into her lungs.

It was working! It was working! But halfway through something went horribly wrong! The teen began to scream!

The miko stopped to wince at the volume of pain she was in. Then as suddenly as it began it halted.

"Is she okay?" the night haired girl whispered.

"Miko" said the girl.

"Yes" Kagome whispered back.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?"

"Don't say that!" the miko said.

The girl smiled weakly crooking her finger for Kagome to come closer.

"Plant kitsune, bite her finger."

Kagome looked at her as if she had lost it. The kitsune on the other hand knew what was going on and did as he was told.

There was a fleeting pain as he slashed her middle finger with his fang. Blood poured from the wound until her hand was washed in it.

"Give me your hand" she said.

Perplexed Kagome did as she was told.

The girl shakily twinned their bloody hands and watched as the blood mingled into the miko's wound until it was absorbed fully. There was a flash of red before Kagome's eyes then it was gone.

"Don't be discouraged, miko, this is only the beginning."

When she moved their hands apart the girl's fell limp. Kagome tried to activate her healing once more but it was too late the girl was gone. And with her Kagome's resolve. Tears began to overflow the rims of her eyes as she quietly sobbed, saddened over the fact that this was just one more life she could not save.

* * *

**Hey, peoples! I'm working on Real Demon's Fall In Love for a friend. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible but until then I wouldn't object to some new reviews ;). Kidding! I love what you guys have posted so far. Especially on Angel's Cry and In A Blue Moon! If you get a chance and love OCs I have a new chapter coming up for Beauty and a Beat. Till next time, mina-san!**


End file.
